That demon boy
by CrazyAstroNUT
Summary: A short love story between Jin, the heir of the Mishima wealth, and Lili the golden haired beauty who recently transferred to his class.


-What beautiful golden hair, it's more beautiful than my dad's gold bar pool or my moms endless jewelry says spoiled boy Jin, who as always, sits alone in the back of the class.  
jin continued to talk to himself about the beautiful blonde who took the center stage of his field of vision.  
-i bet if I I was to make a rope of her hair strands it will make a path straight to my lonely heart, boy how I wish to make love to her right on the table.

on the other end of the class..  
-who is that boy? said Lili, the blonde, to her mate pointing with her blue eyes to jin.  
-oh that is Jin, he's a Mishima.  
said a side character whose existence is not important in the story.  
\- a Mishima, you mean like freak billionaire family Mishima!  
-yup, the one and only House hold of freaks...you know, they say he's the sole heir of the whole Mishima wealth, and guess what?  
-what?  
\- he's so in Loooove with you...  
-yeah, he is staring rather aggressively - nope, he's beyond staring..he's probalby undressing you right now, you waxed?  
\- shut up! you're crazy,...well, you think I should go talk to him? -well, he's known for being shy around girls...would it hurt to give him a hint?

Lili started approaching Jin while staring at the boy as she came closer, perhaps she was trying to intimidate the loner...and to her surprise, he didn't shy away from her stare only to reciprocate with a more intense glare with his brown eyes.

-excuse me, do you need something? you're like staring at me!  
-it's pure gold...  
-uhmm...what?  
\- your hair, it's pure fucking gold...are you deaf or something Lili was completely taken aback by what just happened..for the first time in so long she was out of words!  
\- how much for a karat? said the boy strangely with dead serious look on his face as if he was staring at a piece of jewelry - what? it's not for sale...  
that's all Lili could come up with atm..still shocked - too bad, I would have bet my balls , not those balls(garbing his crouch) but these golden balls(pointing to his eyes, with his other hand obviously)...tell me , does it hurt?  
\- wtf? does what hurt!?  
\- carrying all that sack of gold over your mmmmmm soft shoulders..I bet you don't ever wash your hair -what? who doesn't wash their hair! - I don't want it to lose it's shine, maybe it's water proof let me check it...  
Jin garbed his already open but almost full water bottle and sprayed it all over lili's hair - are you fucking nuts, wtf you just did?  
at this point the whole class was staring at the two..  
\- I did what had to be done, spell holly water on that beautiful hair of yours...to keep my demons away - what demons, what are you talking about?  
-the one that want me to grab you by that hair and fuck you senseless right here...right now.

Lili backed away, completely taken a back by what just happened only to find Jin being more aggressive by taking a step towards her like a boxer with punched his opponent off balance and now is looking for a knock out -how long would it take you to grow that hair and run away -...run away from what?  
-my demon, silly..duh?  
out of no where a hysterical yet kind of an innocent laugh came out of the boys mouth bringing a mixture of emotions that like a bad cocttail didn't mix well causing only further confusion to her.

-ok! nice talking to you pal, I have to go...  
\- to the jewelry shop? -...yeahhhh..right

Lili left in a hurry and back to her seat, filled with fear...and maybe excitement? she didn't know she just felt the need to calm down and make sense of what just happened.

the next day...  
Jin, once the class was over, approached Lili as she was sitting in front next t her friend.

-I'm sorry it's just that I for some reason got a bit obsessed with you...  
-uhmm ok?  
-you were all that I was thinking about while studying... -that's ...sweet? but I'm taken while she did have a boyfriend or rather a boy who LOVES her, she only said that to play hard to get, and maybe regain what she lost yesterday..she now has the upper hand

at least that what she taught.

-taken 1 or 2? you know the movie? ...hahahaha - what? that was lame..  
\- that was a joke, but seriously, if you were to study yourself, like examine yourself in the mirror what parts would you start and end with?  
\- excuse me, don't you think your being a bit in appropriate?  
\- not really, just never seen an angle before...so just curious said Jin with what seemed like absolute innocence in his eyes..  
\- so, go to a church or something...so many angles you can read about - its all in the past, I'm all about the present,tell me, would you be in my future?  
-your future!? I don't see it's possible, sorry.  
-it's ok, not everyone is good at telling the future, it's a special kind of gift, did I tell you about my third eye?  
\- your third eye? - yeah, the one that only see you..*smirk - no and I'm not interested in knowing about it...  
Lili tried to show disinterest by turning to her friend and resuming some blah blah conversation as a hint to Jin..you want me and I'm going to make you fight for me kinda thing to her shock Jin placed his fingers on her chin and turned it back to him while staring deeply into her eyes - no need to be afraid, it only shoots laser, when your not around...  
said Jin with a smile which strangely made lili a bit charmed? or perhaps a bit relaxed but further helpless - that's funny...  
-you know whats really funny?  
-what?  
-people saying that'ss funny without laughing Lili felt overwhelmed and laughed a bit in a shy manner which made her cheeks blush - I can smell that... you know - smell...what?  
\- the roses blossoming on you cheeks...you have a bad case of blush when you like someone -uhhhhh, I don''t like you - I said someone, don't ever compare me to someone, cuz you know...I am the ONE.  
-you mean the one with the crazy hair?  
said lili trying to steer the conversation away from herself and maybe get into the attack mode - whats wrong with my hair? said Jin playing along - nothing , it reminds me of sonic the hedgehog, you a big fan of cartoon?  
\- maybe it's not my hair , but rather how fast I got inside of you for a second she thought she was in control but sooner that she taught he was on top of her dominating the talk.  
\- ok, easy! I'm only carrying this conversation because you seemed in Your MIND unlike yesterday, but if you were...  
suddenly Jin interrupted her talking -but you are in my mind, so if I'm in my mind then I'm in you...makes sense? *wink feeling the conversation going to crazy land where nothing made sense, Lili tried to shed some light of reality - not really...look! can we talk like people? My name is Lili, I'm the "golden hair" girl and your class mate, nice to meet you..  
she offered her hand..and Jin shock her hand in return - well, I'm Jin...people call me "sonic the hedgehog" sometimes..  
giggled lili and smiled jin while looking at her beautiful blue eyes...for a moment silence visited the dream land giving a sense of peace to Lili who finally managed to calm a bit and said - are you always this crazy?  
\- around gold things yeah, it's an allergic reaction...are you always this beautiful?  
-ok,, laughed helpless lili while his approach was aggressive she felt genuine interest in his eyes..."is he in love with me" said to herself -so,it was really nice talking to you...believe it or NOT..but I have to go now Lili stood up getting ready to leave...  
\- later - later

as she was about to leave the classroom, Jin called from a back -Lili...  
-uhmm yes Jin? - do they blush as well?  
-...who?  
\- your butt cheeks? -


End file.
